The Black Water Tales
by Attila Khan
Summary: The Black Water Tales is an AU centered around exiled Kiri nin Kuromizu Kyosuke. The first Tale is of his return home. The Second is about his escape to Konoha. The last is about his fight against his father. Has almost everyone who's alive in the manga.


**_Brief Author's notes: My story is kind of an AU, but it takes place during the events of the series. This first part will have primarily cameos by known Naruto characters, but I promise as thing progress I will have brought them to be part of the action, in their own way. I'm not the kind of author that writes people out of their character, but you will notice some interesting sides to people's personalities, that I feel would be natural based on how I think they have been shown to react to the same kind of people. Enuff notes. Here comes the set up and then the beginning of_ THE BLACK WATER TALES**

The Set up: The Kuromizu clan was one of the many thought killed by the people of water country. The infamous "Blackwater" clan had actually left the country as part of the clan's  
required pilgrimage to Sawa no kurohyou (Valley of the Panther)When the Kuromizu returned to Hidden Mist after their required 4 years they found the guards to the clans secret grounds and the guard's families dead and the protective seals gone. They quickly realized the people of hidden mist had destroyed it.Especially angry was the young son of the clan's leader Kyosuke. Kyosuke had to be restrained from trying to destroy the rest of hidden Mist by all 7 of his Jounin teachers.As a gift that could help control his rage, Tenma gave his youngest son the Kuromizu busterSword named Shippuu. Later his rage and the constant effect his Kekkei Genkai were having on the environment and the businesses forced his father and the Mizukage to expel him to Sawa. While this was a plan to have Kyosuke end up dying in the savage landscape, his escorts tried to take the sword by force and met their end. Since then Kyosuke has been living and training with the valley's only resident a female former Rain nin. The Woman who holds the title Megami no Kaze. Six years have passed since he came to the valley, and Now he is on his path home for revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** THE BLACK WATER TALES**

"In the Mist there lies another bloody secret. For even at the top, no one escapes from Death." said Kyosuke to Ayako.

"What do you mean nephew?" She asked to a sullen Kyosuke.

He wasn't really her nephew but calling him that signified the bond that they had grown to have. She always found it ironic that a rain ninja and a mist ninja could have such a relationship. But there was something about him, his story, and this valley that made her want to know more than what he had told her so far over the years.

"The position of Mizukage is not appointed. It is fought for." He answered.

"Well of course it is, a kage is the "ultimate" ninja for the that village." The Rain ninja responded.

"That's not what he means Ayako. Trust me even you will be sickened by it." said Psyron, Kyosuke's panther familiar as he approached from the inside of Ayako's house.

"So you decided to join us finally? And what's with the cryptic information you want him to tell me?" she said to Psyron

The now fully grown panther was about the same age as Kyosuke. She remembered the first day she heard Psyron speak. It had been about 3 days since she found Kyosuke and Psyron wandering the barren wasteland's north of the Kuromizu pilgrimage grounds. They had been near the brink of death for the first 3 days when the panther spoke telling her that he could use some milk and some meat. His diet hadn't changed much. The occasional bottle of sake, but for the most part if he wasn't hunting, he knew where to go.

"Well no matter how many times I think about it, Kyosuke has to tell it if your going to help and return with us." The young panther said to Ayako.

"Continue Kyosuke."

"When your are a child they tell you the stories about it. The war for Mizukage. The Water Country Daimyo is a legacy of heritage and allegiance, while the Mizukage is know as the Blood lord. Instead of being appointed, upon the death of a Mizukage the Daimyo and the village council organize a tournament of death matches to determine the new Mizukage. But this is not the only reason for the name. At any time someone may make an open challenge for the title. It makes the person who holds the title constantly develop his skills, but has driven more than one insane. Insane enough to kill Shinobi at random for assassination attempts that didn't exit." he began.

"I had no idea it was like that. So is that the real reason your going home? To challenge and become Mizukage after you seek revenge?" Ayako asked. She came from rain village. While there had been problems with hidden Rock invading on the way to Konoha. Even the "Megami No Kaze"(Goddess of Wind) had never heard of such a brutal way to pick a leader.

"NO! I will never become that kind of man" Young Kyosuke yelled defiantly.

"I'm sorry, I misunderstood why you were telling me that." she said to try and calm me. She knew what happened when he got too intense and she didn't want the entire water supply going black like before.

"It's okay, I...I...I wanted to tell you because my father has always wanted to become Mizukage. And it's possible that he will have become that when we return." Kyosuke said, trying to control his Kekkei Genkai like Ayako had taught him.

"So your worried that we'll have more people to deal with?" She asked after a few moments to let him fully cool back down.

"We both are. Between the people who have killed many of the clans, the other remaining ninjas, and our family, Kyosuke and I have a lot of enemies." Psyron interjected.

"Why are they after you Psyron?" Ayako asked.

"A Kuromizu familiar is considered the same as the human they're partnered with. That's why when Kyosuke was exiled, so was I." The panther explained to the confused Wind God.

"Well despite the situation I see no point in staying here. I've been a hermit too long. Besides all of Ame probably thinks I'm dead anyway." She said as she stood.

"Now that it's settled Let's get the rest packed and leave.

They had been in Sawa No Kurohyou (Valley of the Panther) for 5 years. The time had finally come. Ayako was convinced that Kyosuke and Psyron were ready for the battles that lay ahead. The past crimes against him had to be paid for and she wasn't about to keep him from seeking the family who spurned him out and exacting revenge. It had been a sordid past for Kyosuke, no part of his life was simple. As a child his genius was rewarded by having to undergo the first of three brutal rituals that reveal the clan's secret techniques Moui No Kuro Tsunami Jutsu(Fury of the Black Tsunami Technique). Ayako had first called him nephew the day Kyosuke told her about it. She was nearly frozen in her revulsion when he explained why the water kept turning black.. She thought about it as they moved about the house prepping.

**Flashback**  
_The Valley of the Panther 6 years ago Kyosuke's age: 14 Rank: offically Chuunin, but could be considered a Jounin ._

"When a Kuromizu child turns 7 or just before they graduate from the ninja academy, the ritual occurs. Whichever event comes last so as not to expose the child to such rage too early in their development. In my case, they had to use the day I graduated. Because we would be leaving for sawa the next week, they would be unable to do the ritual while gone on pilgrimage." The young Kuromizu child explained.

"So how old were you?" Ayako asked, not ready for the shocking truth to come.

"4." he answered sheepishly.

"The elders told me that it was because I was able to use ninjutsu, and some taijutsu so early. My father said it was because I could perform basic through D class techniques with one hand. And I can learn the basics of most maneuvers after seeing them once."

Ayako was taken aback by what Kyosuke had just said. Could it be possible that such a genius existed? She had heard of young ninjas who could use certain moves with one hand, but they had used it for ninjutsu they had created themselves. Could Kyosuke truly learn by seeing something once? Konoha's Uchiha Clan had such abilities but they were helped by their Sharingan. Could he really have that level of ability? And at such an age. Could he really be the one that has been silently spoken of even in her country? Could the legends and myths be real?

"What's wrong Ayako-sama?" the boy asked noticing her changed disposition.

"Nothing...I just...go on Kyosuke." she said.

"What happens during the ritual?"

"At night I was roused from bed and told to run away. My brother said someone was attacking the house. So I hopped out the window and ran toward my hiding place. On the way 4 masked Shinobi attacked me as I ran across the mote that surrounds the clan's island grounds. They used different attacks on me until I was pinned to the water by an attack. They then all prepared an attack I had never heard of before, Karyuu Endan(Fire Dragon Flame Projectile). At that moment all I remember was the water rising around me. And all I could think to do was the attack my brother tried to teach me Moui No Kuro Tsunami Jutsu(Fury of the Black Tsunami Technique)." the young ninja explained.

"Did you kill them?" A concerned Ayako asked. It was one thing for a ninja to go on a mission knowing they might have to kill, but to be required to take a life to learn a technique was barbaric.

"No, when they were hit by the wave and when it finally hit the shore I found out that they used Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu(Mist Servant Technique) as the water rose. When I looked around they were back but had removed their masks." Kyosuke said as the fury in him rose.

"Did you know who they were?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"My father Tenma, my uncle Gekido, my brother Nao, and my cousin Fungeki."

Ayako's world had begun to spin. She had left Hidden Rain because of her teammate's betrayal, she could not forgive them for trying to kill the Daimyo and blaming it on her. But for a family to attack one of it's own for the sake of learning to use a technique? It was just inconceivable.

"I want their blood Ayako-sama. I want you to train me so I can destroy them all." said Kyosuke who could no longer hold in his own rage. Unleashing his Moui No Kuro Tsunami justu on the valley he flooded a portion of it.

"I'm sorry I just can't stand thinking about it too long. If I do I end up destroying things.Will you forgive me Ayako-sama?"

"I will on two conditions. First you call me aunt Ayako, I don't want you thinking of me like some person to bow before. And two you let me teach you how to control that power. I don't want you destroying the drinking water. Ok?"said Ayako. From that day on Kyosuke only addressed her as auntie or Ayako.

**end flashback**

"Hey, how long are you two gonna take?" asked Psyron while watching them work.

"I'm sorry auntie did you hear anybody. Must be the wind. Because I know the panther that's been drinking milk and watching us wasn't talking. Now was he" Kyosuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, alright what do you want me to do?" he asked

"I'm so glad your volunteering. Drag that palette to the wagon so we can load it." she told him

As they loaded the wagon and pulled away from the small house they had lived in Ayako told Kyosuke to not look back, for they were never going to return there. And with that she lit the fuse and destroyed the house they had lived in for 5 long years. She remembered all the times they rebuilt the little shack. Once when Kyosuke tried to use lightning jutsu to light the stove. As they rode away with Kyosuke on top of Psyron and Ayako driving the horse drawn wagon. They had some stops to make along the way but in the end they would have to make the journey across the sea to the main Island of Water country. Where the real fight would begin.

Approaching the edge of Sawa they saw the border to Rice Field country, planning to stop and speak to the Daimyo they approached without any trepidation as the country was favorable to most traveling ninjas. This however was not the case. As they went down the road to the capital city of Rice Field they were attacked by 5 ninjas with forehead protectors they didn't recognize.

"Oy! It sounds to me like your carrying something important in that wagon you have there." said the man brandishing a small tanto blade.

"So why don't you give up whatever is in there and I promise your death will be quick."

Ayako looked over to Kyosuke and Psyron and could already tell that she wasn't going to be fighting this time. So putting the brim of her hat back down she went back to reading a book she picked up a couple days before. She didn't get why the store owner looked at her funny when she bought the book. For her having been alone so much a steamy book like Icha Icha Paradiasu was a good read to get her blood flowing in all the right places.

"Hey Auntie, I take it I get these guys and your taking the next ones." said Kyosuke noticing her visible disinterest.

"Of course nephew, you did say you wanted the first bandits to try out those techniques you and Psyron created." she responded.

"Well are you even going to watch? I mean it would be pointless If you don't critique my form."

Kyosuke said with the eagerness of a 5 year old.

"Okay then dearie I'll watch this but no playing around. I want quick deadly strikes." she responded.

The ninjas were agast. How could someone be so bold? They didn't even have on a ninja outfit and the guy was riding a big black cat. This guy was going to fight the 5 of them by himself? He must be crazy. Taking in a good laugh the decided to make the deaths slow and make sure the woman was broken.

"Hah, hah so your going to take on us. Let me let you in on something. Your in sound country, not blue robe country, whatever power you think you have is nothing the Neo Sound corps 1st squadron. We were trained by Orochimaru himself and serve his apprentice the new Otokage Kabuto. If you weren't about to die we'd make you understand what that means." said the leader.

"We know of the legendary Sannin Orochimaru, but who is this wimp Kabuto, because you guys won't even make me sweat." a much more cold Kyosuke retorted.

'What are you genin? Chuunin,? Doesn't matter you all will meet the same fate at my hands"

News of Orochimaru's death at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke had rushed through the land as fast as news of his return to kiri would soon be. But to hear that he had a village and that his aprentice called himself a Kage was not only shocking but troublesome to what they had planned to do next on the way home.

"How dare you address a Jounin with that talk. Hazo-sama is the best Jounin in sound since the original sound 5 died in the att..." one of the squadron members Gozirune gets cut off saying.

"You know we don't talk about that. Now shut up!" another squadron member Yonshina says.

"It doesn't matter what your talking about. I plan to banish your souls to hell by my hands." Kyosuke said now fully ready for the fight.

As he took off the robe it revealed a remade version of his outfit that he brought with him. A blue and black version of the official uniform of the Mist Hunter-nin. The squadron realized they may be in over their heads but it was too late to turn back. As they got ready to use one of their various techniques, Kyosuke did the seals for the highest level Genjutsu technique Ayako taught him: Kokuangyou no Jutsu(Journey into Black Darkness Technique).

"Now it's your turn Psyron. Strike quickly and prepare to use "that" attack" he said to Psyron as he lends the Panther some chakra.

"Kaen Fungeki(Blaze of Fury)." Psyron shouted as his claws glowed with Kyosuke's chakra mixed with his. As the two chakra's mixed the intense nature of Kyosuke's tinted the Panther's jet black chakra. He went to strike the first ninja, knocking him to the ground and began to leech away the ninja's chakra. Meanwhile, Kyosuke had pulled Shippuu and without using any additional chakra split the ninja in twain. They remaining three ninjas were horrified at the quickness of the attacks and could only hear the screams of their comrades in the darkness. Once satisfied with the amount of chakra available Kyosuke hopped back atop Psyron and performed the seals for the next technique. At this Ayako leaned up from the book and watched as the genjutsu wore off.

"He still can't do that past 2 minutes. How lame." she thinks to herself.

"Chinjuu Konbi Henge, Kurohyou Tenshu(Rare Beast Transformation: Panther God Transformation)!!" as Kyosuke said this the sky crackled with the sound of electricity and the once small storm clouds were now huge towers of sky forebodingly looming over them. When the smoke cleared, Standing before them was a 10 story high Panther standing on its hind legs. Without a word it killed the squad leader's last two subordiates and left him standing alone on the battlefield.

"Oy! Those claws don't scare me. I can use huge animals too." The leader said in response to the slaying of his teammates. He was yelling to overcome the fear in his heart, but the cold eyes of a terrifying beast kept him from being able to use his summons.

"But I don't need to. Try this. Karyuu Endan!!" the leader said unleashing the attack Kyosuke knew from his childhood. As Kyosuke/Psyron dodged they perform the seals for their ultimate technique in this form. The hum of the chakra gathering in the hands of their beast form was impressive and thrusting a hand towards the clouds, he leaped into the air calling out the ultimate attack.

"Rairyuu No Tatsumaki(Lightning Dragon Tornado)!!" he exclaimed and gathered the lighting around their form as they hurled themselves at the final ninja. Turning into a fine grey smoke the ninja's remains blew away in the wind as they landed, released the technique, picked up Shippuu, and continued to ride toward the Daimyo's city.

"So Hidden Sound didn't seem too tough. I probably didn't need to transform with Psyron." he shared as they rode on.

"But I felt the need to see them destroyed."

"I agree. But since when did Orochimaru get a Village before kicking the bucket? And Sound country? What are they Hidden Music ninjas?" Psyron quiped to the displeasure of both Kyosuke and Ayako.

"I think this new development could be a problem. The Daimyo was a friend of my father, but I don't know that he could be the same man now." Ayako said expressing her very obvious concern with the current situation.

"Maybe we should continue on without stopping there."

"We can't. Since I don't know what has happened in Water country since I was exiled. The only other options are Kumo which even you have forgotten where it is, or hoping to survive a visit to Konoha. I do not believe my presence will be appreciated there. Ex or not I'm still a Hunter-nin from Hidden Mist." Kyosuke said.

"Well I would rather have to deal with Konoha then have to deal with this batty country of Otokages and crazed ex apprentices killing their snakey masters. Let's go."

As Psyron said it he changed course and headed south.

"Fine Psyron. Take your forehead protector off and put on this nephew." She said tossing an extra 2 Rain forehead protectors to him for him and Psyron to wear. They had a better shot of surviving by pretending to also be from her home village.

Stopping for a moment Kyosuke changed out of his Jounin outfit, and back into his gear from sawa. After retying his blue pants with their black waves, throwing Shippuu over his now bare torso with his tattoo of Shippuu showing and putting on his sunglass, he put his rain forehead protector on and tied Psyron's around his right front leg like usual. As they approached the entrance to fire country they realized that they should stop to rest. Seeing a place to stop and rest they tied up the horse and ate lunch at the foot of the waterfall at the valley of the end. When they finished lunch and began to head further south Kyosuke was struck by the voice he heard. He couldn't believe that someone so well known in hidden mist was walking through fire country. He and quickly left Psyron and Ayako who was busy reading and tried to catch the voice. If it was who he thought they would get some much needed information. Hurriedly putting on his Kiri forehead protector he continued the chase. After about 120 yards up the river behind the waterfall he caught up to 2 men in black cloaks and red clouds.

"Hey!" Kyosuke yelled at the 2 men.

As each turned around, and removed their hats, Kyosuke's instinct was rewarded. He didn't recognize one of them. He had long hair and red eyes. His hand was adorned with a ring. The other hand was hanging out of his cloak leaving his arm hidden. On his forehead was a Konoha protector with a scratch through the leaf symbol. The other man had a face he had known all the way from his youth. When he became a Jounin he and his Sensei were placed under his direction as Hunter-nin. Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Captain Hoshigaki." Kyosuke said bowing to his former commanding officer.

"Are you on mission sir?"

"Who are you? Kisame, do you know this man?" said the man to Kisame's left.

"Hehehehe. The exiled Kuromizu boy. I should be asking you the questions. As you can see by my protector I've left hidden mist. And with you heading this way I can assume you've either decided to try and get back in good graces or you plan on completing that threat you told me about all those years ago. SO which is it Young Kyosuke?" said the strangely calm Missing-nin. His partner had never seen him like this. In all the time that Kisame had been partnered with him they had only talked a little about his past and mist village. But this man who didn't seem any younger than him had not only addressed him by name but called him captain.

"I'm going to get my revenge. My uncle, my brother, my cousin, and my father must pay their debts. I plan on being the collector." Kyosuke said with a furious tone. At the mere speaking of his father the nearby river turned black.

"I see your Kekkei Genkai is still tied to your anger. But I guess you don't know what's happened have a seat and I'll tell you. First this my associate Uchiha Itachi. As you can tell he's from Konoha. Don't let that bother you though, he no longer gives his allegiance to them." Kisame said while taking a moment to set his sword down and motioning for Itachi and Kyosuke to do the same.

"So what do you want to know first?"

"Why did you leave?" Kyosuke asked looking up from his sunglasses.

"Well I left not long after you where exiled. The Daimyo tried to have me and the other Mist 7 killed after I returned from a mission. I was able to kill two of the other feudal lords before I had too many Jounin to take on alone on me. So I barely got away and now Samehada and I work for someone else." Kisame said his eyes pulsing with his hate of the Kiri leadership

"So what of my father, and the Mizukage?" said Kyosuke trying to get more out of him.

"Well the short answer is the Mizukage you knew was killed after your sensei's attempt failed. During the tournament your father killed his way to the appointment." Kisame responded

"My father is the Mizukage? THEN I'LL KILL HIM FIRST!! But you said Zabuza-sensei tried to kill the Mizukage. Where is he now? If I'm going to kill my father I'd like his help as well." said Kyosuke trying to hold in his anger at his father's advancement.

"Zabuza is dead. That little punk got killed by a couple Genin and a Jounin from Itachi's village."

Said Kisame flippantly.

"I apologize on Zabuza's behalf for the incident which angered you. Where is he buried? I must go and pay respect. And his sword must be returned to Mist so that his successor Suigetsu can wield the blade." Kyosuke said taking more reverent tone in front of his former captain.

"In a grave over looking the Ocean at the border of Konoha and Wave country where the bridge is named for the genin who helped defeat him. But do not kill the boy his debt belongs to us. As far as that relic of a sword goes, the successor has probably already taken it. Suigetsu was being held by Orochimaru so he probably got free when he got killed." Kisame answered

"Thank you Captain Kisame, I will bring honor back to your name. The Demon Shark of Hidden Mist shall be revered and famous again. I swear it on my oath as a fellow swordsman." Kyosuke responded with vigor.

"I always liked you kid. But don't go swearing oaths to me you sound like this guy and his brother." said Kisame lightening up a bit.

"Indeed, my brother still lacks hatred, something which you do not. His slaying of Orochimaru means he is coming for me next. But he is a thousand years to early to defeat me, for he still lasts the strength to gain these eyes." said the brodding Jounin.

"Dammit Itachi stop saying that shit it's been 3 years and you still say dumb things like that. Your brother doesn't lack hatred your just too much of a pussy to fight him. And he's a even bigger pussy than you are to not have tried to murder you by now. You don't sleep with those fucking Sharingans on bitch. Not to mention both of your things with Orochimaru is just really gay. At least he had the testicles to kill the freak." The demon shark yelled apparently feed up with the situation.

"One day Kisame, You'll eat those words deep within my Tsukuyomi." Itachi responded threateningly.

"When you can finally pull it off on me we'll see. Until then, shove it punk. Your still afraid of queer snake man and he's dead." Kisame retorted dismissively.

"We'll I...I really have to go, thank you captain. I will be taking my leave now." Kyosuke interjected quickly as he made his exit.

As Kyosuke returned to where Ayako was waiting with Psyron, Kisame and Itachi were still arguing. Evidently, this argument had been a long time coming, and they needed to get this of their chest. Kyosuke, Psyron, and Ayako headed back down the road. The path toward Ayako's great Aunt's house was a bit long, but when they arrived they were greeted by the old woman, her son, and huge bowls of what they called the curry of life.

As they settled in for the night they knew the next day could be quite long and filled with the possibility of attacks by Konoha ninjas. In the morning they left and made their way toward the southern end of Fire Country and the bridge to wave country. After meeting no resistance but noticing the team that was following from a distance, they found the grave of Momochi Zabuza. Taking a knee in front of the grave, the memories flooded back about his time with his mentor.

**Flashback**

_**Kirigakure No Sato 10 years ago. Kyosuke's age: 10 Rank: Genin**_

"Your going to have to be on a team in order to become a chunnin." said the Mizukage

"Fuck teams, I need three things, my gear, my body, and Psyron. He's the only partner I need." a defiant young Kyosuke retorted.

"You watch your mouth in front of your Uncle, he's the Mizukage and your not going to disrespect him." said his father Tenma.

"Respect? The same respect you had for me when you tried to kill me? All for a technique? I'll show you my desire for teammates. As I crush you beneath my waves father.string of seals Moui No Kuro Tsunami Jutsu!" the angry genin roared defiantly.

As the chakra pulsed from him and the beginnings of his deadly black tsunami showed itself, Kyosuke's uncle move quickly to stop his nephew from destroying the entire area with his uncontrolled power. Using an unspoken sealing technique he suppressed the boy's chakra in a brief moment. Displeased at the actions taken but understanding of their purpose he re-evaluated the situation. Making a quick decision he allowed Kyosuke to be a single person team with Psyron Knowing it would take someone with an equal amount of power and arrogance to be Kyosuke's Jounin teacher he called in the newest Team Leader from the Mist Hunter-nin. Momochi Zabuza.

After meeting each other Zabuza took Kyosuke away to train. Still mad about the situation, Kyosuke was very disrespectful. Things came to a head about 3 months in when he was developing his one handed suiton attack style.

"Again. Your dragon is misshapen. Sharpen and focus, because right now you suck." the Jounin barked at his charge.

"You can't do it at all. SO, backoff!" the brash young man responded.

"What's the matter kid do you think you can take me?" Zabuza said provoking his student eager to see if Kyosuke had the killing instinct to try and fight him.

"I'll shove that sword down your throat, Akuma-sensei!" Kyosuke responded, his rage flaring within him.

"Try it then kid, If you have a pair under that uniform." Zabuza said launching a final verbal assault.

And with that Zabuza prepared for Kyosuke's first attack. Unaware that Kyosuke had already done the seals for Mizu bunshin No Jutsu(Mist Shadow technique) As Zabuza went to attack Kyosuke the clone disappeared and the real Kyosuke thrust a kunai into the arm of Zabuza.

"My arm? You do all that to end up in my arm? Kid you ain't seen nuthin yet. Kirigakure no Jutsu(Hidden Mist Technique). Now let's see how you do deep in MY mist." said Zabuza laughing as Kyosuke stood bewildered at Zabuza's speed and command of techniques.

For the next 10mins Kyosuke fended off Zabuza's attacks. Taking cuts to his arms and legs, avoiding exploding tag after exploding tag, he slowly began to realise he was too over his head to not be using more offensive maneuvers. As he was thinking, Zaubuza struck him again slicing his forearm exactly where Kyosuke had struck him.

"Seems your all talk little B dub, or do you only have a pair of balls when you can team up with that little panther cub of yours?"

"His name is Psyron and I'm more than enough to defeat you. Feel my rage and kneel before it!"

As Kyosuke became more emboldened by the taunting of Zabuza he searched his mind for a way to stop his sensei. The Mizu clones were only good in so far as he used them to get a quick distraction. And he couldn't get too far away from them. He needed to find a manner in which to hide that didn't require him to be so close. So far Zabuza's damage was superficial at best and he wouldn't seem as fast if he could calm down.

"Or is being calm the problem? Maybe I should be angry and then I can get him." he thought to himself.

And with that thought struck him perfectly. He began to brood on his anger. It began to consume him. And as it did his plan began to work. Kyosuke's rage was a sure bet to turn all the water around him black as pitch. And with the thick mist that Zabuza had created it would also give him the perfect time to not only use this sneaky trick but it would also allow him to fire a strike at his attacker.

As he ran down across riverbank Zabuza had gotten caught in Kyosuke's black mist. He knew he could assume that he was going to be able to strike him by going straight in and paused a moment to take stock of the situation. The kid was smart, using the thick mist he had created and his own bloodline limit's passive ability he had made an invisible wall between them. But what was he planning that would allow him utilize this sudden advantage?

Zabuza would find out quickly what lurked in the darkness of Kyosuke's mist. As he tried to make his way into the area he deduced that that Kyosuke would have gone to he was met by the growl of a young panther. Not expecting him to use his partner Zabuza was caught off guard and turned around.

"I thought you were too proud to call your little buddy out onto the field. I guess you really are as weak as I thought." he said into the darkness.

In reality Zabuza was more off than he could imagine. And as he turned away from the panther's sound he felt the cold steel of the kunai against his neck. "Had the boy really been that good at hiding?" he thought. But it was something much simpler. So simple that he was angered by the thought of it as he was told.

"So Akuma-sensei you were so hopelessly lost in my mist that you heard voices huh? I'm surprised a simple henge and faked roar could trap you so easily. Maybe swinging that butter knife of yours is killing brain cells. I could kill you here but they would slaughter me before I could run. Never underestimate me again sensei. Or I will murder you with that sword of yours." he said with a sadistic smile while he kept a kunai at Zabuza's throat lightly drawing blood.

"You talk too much Kyosuke. so much you miss the things I do. But no matter I guess your punishment will be the weeks you'll be in the hospital. If you think you can cut me with that then go ahead." said the Jounin knowing that he could use the boy's anger to provoke mistakes.

As Kyosuke pulled the knife back to slam it into Zabuza he missed his teacher switching in a Kawarimi. With a poof Kyosuke's eyes widened in horror as the kunai bounced off the rock he replaced himself with. His horror would only be deepened as he felt the rush of water around him. Suirou no Jutsu(Water Prison Technique) was one of Zabuza's favorite techniques and as he incased his genin in it he laughed heartily at the determination of his charge. He was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for and his stamina and battle senses were more evidence of his genius.

His laughter would have a unintended side effect though. While he was enjoying taunting his charge in his watery prison the boy seemed to be growing more and more angry. It was odd that he was able to move so easily in the prison technique, and Zabuza would quily find that the boy was more dangerous than he had initially believed. Kyosuke had drawn his sword and it seemed to pulse inside the prison. As the water turned black Zabuza lost control of the jutsu and the water surrounding Kyosuke rushed away from him.

Kyosuke seemed to be building up massive amounts of chakra and even psyron who had been quietly eating noticed his partner's face had lost it's light. Raising shipuu into the air he spoke the name of his attack. Kuromizu no Tatsumaki(Tornado of Blackwater) was one of the first techniques he learned training with his brother in Sawa. As the torrent of water swirled and rushed at Zabuza he acted quickly to negate it's effects. Utilizing one of his many A ranked techniques against the overpowered attack, the Suiton • Daibakufu no Jutsu(Grand Waterfall Technique) crushed the attack and sent Kyosuke flying into a nearby tree. The impact of Kyosuke's chest with the tree caused him to vomit blood onto the soft grass at the riverside. Standing he faced his teacher with the true intent to kill him.

"I didn't want to use this sword, to prove my father and you wrong. But since you want to continue disrespecting my skills I'll show you my strength, Akuma-sensei. Draw your blade and prepare for my coming." Kyosuke said with renewed confidence.

"If you think you can best me in a sword fight you need to quit being a ninja and check into an assylum. Your not just deluded, your insane. Come if you must but I will not spare you." Zabuza said being cautious as he need not kill the boy.

As the two began to clash swords it was evident that Kyosuke was not the more adept fighter. Zabuza's head cleaver was not the superior blade, but it was being wielded by the superior swordsman. The fight had not attracted much attention, no one dared walk on the training grounds while Zabuza was training. But one man had decided to make a trip into the riverbank training area to watch. And while he had missed what touched off the fray he had seen his brother destroy the misconceptions his teacher had of him. Nao's arrival meant his panther daikirai also joined Psyron to watch.

Nao and Daikirai were much the opposites of his younger brother. And their cold stares onto the battle meant they wer focused and would not be paying any attention to Psyron. As Zabuza continued to dominate Kyosuke and Shippuu, Nao was angered by their father allowing him to wield their family's most treasured blade.

"That boy should never have been given that blade. It was my right to claim it as mine." The Jounin thought to himself. It had been a long 6 years for Nao and he was so close to becoming a Jounin he was chomping at the bit to get ahold of that sword and prove his place. As Daikirai stretched on the ground next to Psyron he silently moved away. Truth be told Psyron hated daikirai more than Kyosuke hated Nao. Moving to a better location he laid back down on his stomach and watched Kyosuke, he wished he could run out and save him but he knew Kyosuke wanted to fight this fight alone.

Zabuza was not going all out since he knew breaking that sword would mean getting on the bad side of the Kuromizu clan. The fact that they were one of two families that had not only returned to kiri but had resumed operations and influence like no time had passed meant that they were much too powerful to take on alone. He was impressed by the kid's determination and focus. If he could end this fight soon he would be sure the kid was ready to learn and work with him. Those thoughts left him as he parried the sword from Kyosuke's hands and left it sticking in the gound. With his sword at the boys's throat he spoke.

"You did well but you could never have beaten me here. Train with that anger and you will be unstoppable." he said to his student.

"You may have me at a disadvantage now but I will not give up. If I have to take us both to the gates of hell right now I will." said Kyosuke, still defying the will of Zabuza to end the battle at Kyosuke's loss.

"Stop it kid you lost. This battle is over. You don't have anything else you can do to me and besides before you could get to that sword I'd hack your head into that river." Zabuza responded.

"I don't need that sword to defeat you akuma sensei. And this is not over until I beat you." Kyosuke said in an eerie calm.

"What could you possibly do to me from that position? I have the advantage, and you've lost." the Jounin said trying to be nice with his charge.

As the chakra in his body seemed to silently react without command, it attracted the surprise of Nao. Psyron and daikirai also stood with Nao as Kyosuke's blue eyes seemed to stare through Zabuza. While everyone knew what was coming Zabuza had no idea. With Zabuza's back facing the river he had no idea that Kyosuke had unleashed the chakra necessary to bring the full force of the river into a massive wave.

Zabuza heard the rushing of water and turned his head to see Kyosuke's massive wave growing behind him. At this he realized even if he struck they would both be crushed by it. He didn't think a genin was this powerful. The amount of chakra he had used must have been huge and even if he didn't have any left something like this could easily crush any opponent. As he thought this Kyosuke seemed to be about to unleash the attack. At this Psyron Nao and Daikirai sprung into action. This was not the time to be over using clan techniques. And trying to kill his sensei the 3rd month of being assigned was ambitious albeit disrespectful. His brother felt he had a lot to prove and while that was good dragging him and his sensei to hell underneath his wave was too much.

"Daikirai get ready to grab Zabuza and move him out of the way, Psyron I assume you plan to grab your "partner" from the attack he is about to do." Nao said moving into position.

"You bet since it would be too much for you to save your own brother." the ever sarcastic Psyron responded.

'Whatever, just don't get my brother killed. Or I'll make you into a new coat and mount your head on my wall."

He said in response to the ever flippant panther cub.

"Now let's go. Kanashibari No Jutsu!"

And with that the two froze. While it would not permanently stop the impending wave, it gave them time to grab the two and move out of the way before the wave came crashing down to the ground. While they were safe and dry their swords ended up in the path of the wave. When the water subsided the two found their weapons side by side stuck perfectly into the ground. To them it was a sign, to Nao it simply showed how crass the two were to leave their famous blades to be ravaged by the wave.

As Nao and Daikirai left with only a glare at Kyosuke and Psyron, Zabuza took a moment to sit down with his charge and talk to him. Kyosuke was calm but he still was on edge from the fight, and how far he went to try and beat him. He had never wanted to kill anyone like that since the night of the ritual. And this man was his teacher and only wanted to make him a better shinobi. As the feeling of shame rushed over him Zabuza spoke.

"You did good to continue the fight till the draw but there is no honor in a draw. At the tip of your sword is either victory or defeat, there is no inbetween. You were out matched and I gave you a handicap but you persisted without reguard to yourself or your safety. And if your brother hadn't come when he did and stopped you we would have been able to make that trip to the gates of hell. From now on you have earned my respect and I will teach you to destory the very heart of your opponents to slake your rage in their blood. You think your brother is amazing, I'll make you the Shinigami(Death God) of Akakiri. The "Katana No Taikai." Yes that's it. I won't degrade you with nicknames like KK or B dub, that is for children. You are a Kiri shinobi, and you will be forever remembered as such. The ocean's sword, carrying the temptest's blade, Kuromizu Kyosuke."

**end flashback**

"He gave me my name, he first called me Katana No Taikai that day when we fought. He was the only man that could have gotten me prepared for the years that followed. He had me flood the building for the second part of the chuunin exam and attack the examiners. He didn't make me a weapon, but he did make me understand the power I have. To the gates of hell goes the devil of hidden mist. Momochi Zabuza, watch me from the flames for I will send you many to torment. Onto eternity Zabuza-sama, onto eternity." Kyosuke says in truly mournful reverence.

"You really respected him didn't you nephew?" asked Ayako.

"He was more my brother than Nao, and only Psyron was a better friend. He stayed with me until I was called to be a hunter nin and even went back to the hunter nin in order to fight at my side. With him I could have done anything. Now after I kill my father I'll avenge him." he responded.

"You keep adding more people to kill to your list, at this rate you'll be massacring people until your 50. Is that the way to live?" She asked, partially joking, but truly concerned at his bloody path to revenge.

"When a man is born nothing is certain but one thing. That he will die. For those who betrayed me I plan to make that death come earlier. And when my death list is complete I will have lived a complete life." he answered in a cold calm.

"I thought I have shown you that life is more than that." she seemed to say pleadingly.

"Ayako you must understand, we were born into a country where death is business and everyday life. More than being a ninja and knowing you have kill sometimes, killing a rival or murdering your way to the top is as common as brushing your teeth. Kyosuke knows that the people who oppose him want him dead. It would be naive to not want them dead. And that could get us all killed. When we make this journey be ready, you will be hunted just as we are." the panther spoke in a truly serious tone that he didn't often use.

"I see, well then let's make this journey, and when we're done they'll see the reason I'm called "Megami No Kaze", and they will quiver with fear."

Ayako's calmed and very compassionate attitude seemed to slowly give way after Psyron's words. Her old ways as a Rain-nin were rushing into her, nearing the surface. As they made their way across the bridge named for the boy who helped kill Zabuza, they came upon the docks where they could get a ride to Water country. Paying for their way they settled in for the 2 day journey. The rough seas seemed to calm Kyosuke and Psyron. It was the feeling of returning home. The peace of anticipation, and the happiness from the awaiting fights seemed to wash over them during the next two days. Ayako was busy diving into her gear, when she was younger she often obsessed over weaponry, and it was as calming to her as the rough seas and seemingly child like disconnection were to her nephew and his partner.

The young man and his panther blankly peered out into the open water. It had been a long time since they had seen the sea that surrounds water country. The last time had been the prelude to suck a horrific moment that they had forgotten how beautiful the rough seas were. It seemed to call to them, begging them to return home. As the waves lapped against the side of the boat Kyosuke's gaze turned to the slight smile of a man who felt no fear. His eyes pure blue eyes seemed content and almost happy at the prospect of things to come. This time he was strong enough to defeat everything in his path. And as they neared the waypoint buoy that sat at the mid point to water country he was ready to face the danger ahead. As he tried to leave Psyron silently followed him, knowing that his silent smile was a good omen. They headed back down to their room on the ship looking for some rest and passed by Ayako's room to the sound of metal being sharpened.

_**End Notes: So that is the end of the The Return part one: The Journey Home. I'm working on part two right now and it should be up soon. It's called The Return part two: The Arrival. It will bring us to the first major fight with a member of the Kuromizu clan, and will have some bad consequences for our hero. Also some people are wondering about some of our hero's stats and I will more than likely put up the stats at this point for him asap. Like the main Naruto Storyline which you prolly saw I'm following, there is a legend in this story as well and I will slowly introduce it as things progress. Bye for now seeya soon.**_


End file.
